Here the Whole Time
by aph.fanfics
Summary: Germany has a secret that he hasn't told anyone not even Italy until now. Sorry I'm horrible at writing summaries.


Germany had always known that he was Holy Roman Empire but he never told anyone especially Italy. He knew because a couple of years ago he would always get a horrible headache sometimes and he would see what looked like flashbacks. In these flashbacks he would see a girl in a green dress that looked very familiar to him or Holy Roman Empire kissing the girl on a field that looked just like the one near Austria's house. After seeing those flashbacks and a few others he realized that he was Holy Roman Empire. He didn't ask Prussia because he wouldn't know how to bring up the subject and it would just be awkward. When Germany realized he was Holy Roman Empire he couldn't believe it at first everyone knew that Holy Roman Empire was killed by France, France told everyone himself, or so they thought. He doesn't get flashbacks anymore but whenever he's alone that's all he can think about. He knows that he should tell Italy at some point but when was the question. He wasn't sure what Italy's reaction would be to finding out that he was Holy Roman Empire, he could be happy, sad, or shocked.

Little did he know Italy had always suspected that Germany was Holy Roman Empire. He wasn't a hundred percent sure but he always had this feeling that, he couldn't explain it but somehow he just knew. He always thought of asking Germany but he never had the courage to and he wasn't sure how he would react to Germany's response himself. Finally one day he decided to go to Germany's house and ask. On that day Germany was in his study, he had decided to tell Italy but not that day. Meanwhile Italy was currently walking to Germany's house, he was kind of nervous so he thought of something else like how he never noticed how nice the weather was lately. When Italy arrived at Germany's house he was about to ask but before he could Germany suddenly came up to him and asked, "Italy, could we meet up at the field near Austria's house?"

Then Italy replied, "Yeah sure, for what reason?"

Germany then said, "I need to tell you something there."

After Italy heard Germany say that he immediately thought "is he going to tell that he's Holy Roman Empire?" But he didn't ask instead all he said was "Oh ok."

After that they both went along with their day as though it was any normal day. The next day Germany woke up, got ready, and walked to the field right away even though he wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not either way he know he to let Italy know. Meanwhile, Italy, for once woke up earlier than he usually would. He got ready and walked to the field, while he was walking he was starting to feel a bunch of emotions flowing through him. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Germany was going to tell him or not. When Italy got to the field he saw that Germany was already there, he was sitting against the tree and looking at the scenery. As he walked up to the tree Germany turned his head saw Italy. When Italy got to the tree he then asked, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Germany hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering him. "Italy, I'm Holy Roman Empire." When Italy heard that he thought "Then what I thought was right he is Holy Roman Empire." But he didn't know how to feel about what he had just heard he was feeling so many emotions at the same time he didn't know if he could contain it all. While all of that was happening in Italy's mind Germany just stood there and stared at Italy for a bit wondering how Italy felt about what he had just heard. After standing there in silence for a couple of minutes Italy broke the silence and said, "How do you know that you really are Holy Roman Empire? Everyone knows that he's dead, France said so himself. Then Germany just stood there not knowing what to say and then replied, "It's a bit complicated to explain everything but I can tell you this I promised you that I would come back and I did. After Italy heard him say that he didn't know what to do so ran into Germany, hugged him, and said, "I knew you would come back."

* * *

This is the first fanfic I ever wrote so I would appreciate any constructive criticism.


End file.
